Zamasu (Present)
']]"}}}} |other = |eng = Zamas |group= Shinling |universe = 10th Universe |galaxy = |birthplace = World Tree |race = Shinling |birthday = |age = |status = Erased |gender = |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = James Marsters |japanese = |abridger = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Kaiōshin-apprentice |previous occupation = Kaiō |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = Gowasu |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = Kaiōshin Realm |counterpart = Zamasu Goku Black |fusions = |manga debut = Chapter 16 (Super) |anime debut = DBS052 |movie debut = |arc = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= Dragon Ball Heroes |family = |techniques = *Air Dance Technique *God Split Cut *Instant Severance *Knifehand Strike *Shockwave *Kiai Cannon |tools = *Potara *Time Ring }} was the former North Kaiō of the 10th Universe. He later became an apprentice Kaiōshin training under Gowasu. Background Zamasu was originally the North Kaiō of the 10th Universe.Dragon Ball Super chapter 16, page 33 However, due to his prodigious fighting skill, Gowasu selected Zamasu to become one of its Kaiōshin, and served as a Kaiōshin in training.Dragon Ball Super episode 53 Personality Zamasu was particularly distrustful of humans. As a former Kaiō and potential Kaiōshin, Zamasu had had the privilege to view the acts of the species in the lower realms, and believed that, due to their particularly violent natures, they didn't deserve the protection of the Kaiō and Kaiōshin. His distrust of humans extended even to his attitude towards them. While Zamasu was respectful to his superior, Gowasu, and other deities, such as Beerus, he showed nothing but contempt while speaking to Son Gokū, and tried to avoid associating with the man. As a Kaiōshin in training, Zamasu remained slightly ignorant of the finer points of his new position, such as the Time Rings. Furthermore, he had shown himself to be fairly good at concealing his emotions. Around Gowasu, after encountering Son Gokū, Zamasu pretended to have seen the errors of his ways regarding the humans in the lower worlds. Despite this, Gokū only seemed to have confirmed Zamasu's suspicions of the humans, and he developed a new fixation on one person — Son Gokū. Despite being a former Kaiō and a Kaiōshin-in-training, Zamasu was not content with his role as an "overseer" of the universe and its humans. Zamasu believed that, as a god, it was a sin and an injustice to not act and destroy "evil" wherever it is found, and that the humans who misuse their god-given knowledge are the truest evil in the Universe. He would not hesitate to kill a mortal who he deemed worthy of death, and has had on occasions simply suggested wiping out races due to their barbaric natures.Dragon Ball Super episode 55 Appearance Zamasu was a green skinned Shinling with white hair, and he wore standard purple and black robes that other Kaiōshin wear. As he started to slip further and further into evil, a black outline appeared around Zamasu's eyes to show his shift to the darkness. Equipment * : A mystical earring belonging to the Kaiōshin. Zamasu wears Potara that mark him as a Kaiōshin-in-training; while wearing these Potara, he is not afforded the luxuries of a Kaiōshin, such as fusion or the use of a Time Ring. Abilities Zamasu was an extraordinarily powerful individual even among his kind. His fighting skills were so high he was in the process of being promoted from Kaiō to Kaiōshin. According to Shin, Zamasu's skills exceed those of the other Universe's Kaiōshin.Dragon Ball Super chapter 16, pp. 33 Physical Prowess and Power Zamasu's physical abilities and power outclassed all known Shinling, being a Kaiō who had being promoted to Kaiōshin on pure ability alone. As such, he boasted incredibly high speed and strength. He could also fight evenly with a Super Saiyan 2 Son Gokū who was being trained by Whis in a sparring match, as well as easily defeated Kibito, the attendant of 7th Universe's Kaiōshin.Dragon Ball Super chapter 16 Gokū was so impressed he thought Zamasu had the potential to surpass even Beerus one day. Ki Usage Zamasu's ki techniques revolved on his ability to create a ''ki'' blade that he uses to block techniques and attack without losing initiative. The blade is sharp enough to cut a Babarian in half without any effort. Part IV "Future" Trunks Arc Zamasu was first seen to push a tea tray,Dragon Ball Super episode 52 which he used to serve tea to his master, the senior Kaiōshin Gowasu. Gowasu complimented him on the delicious tea: only those pure of heart can make such good tea, which proves Zamasu's mind was at peace, so he could continue to train his mind and body in order to silently watch over mortals. However, Zamasu suspected that mortals are really worth protecting; Gowasu explained that the role of Kaiō and Kaiōshin is to create and observe; only the Hakaishin are allowed to directly interfere and noted that Zamasu needs to understand his own role, and learn more about mortals. Suddenly, Beerus and co. arrived at the realm. Gowasu introduced Zamasu as his pupil, but Zamasu was shocked to see Gokū, a Saiyan mortal hanging out with a Hakaishin. Gokū requested a match with Zamasu, but Beerus prevented him from and asked to see their Time Rings. Zamasu was curious that Beerus and Whis came to 10th Universe only asking about something like that. Gokū kept begging Zamasu for a match, until Gowasu ordered his pupil to accept the match as a part of his training. Gokū became a Super Saiyan, which Zamasu was shocked that a mortal could be that strong, which ultimately defeated him in a short time. While serving another course of tea, Zamasu thanked Gowasu for allowing him to fight Gokū, which the senior Kaiōshin supposed that it helped Zamasu gain a deeper understanding of mortals. The former Kaiō stated to feel embarrassed to realize how inexperienced he was, which Gowasu said that he's already grown and asked him for another cup of tea. However, Zamasu indeed thought a different thing: mortals are dangerous and Son Gokū is one of them. Later, Gowasu tried out Zamasu's latest cup of tea, and found it a bit off-flavor; he still wondered what happened, but his thought was interrupted that a new race of mortals primitive and violent had appeared on the planet Babari. Zamasu suggested exterminating them, but Gowasu simply observed the condition of the Babarians 1,000 years in the future. As only Kaiōshin are qualified to use the Time Rings, Gowasu promoted his pupil to a full-fledged Kaiōshin and they arrived in the future, only to see that the Babarians have developed a civilization but remained violent, to which Zamasu thought to himself that the mortals all should be erased for peace's sake.Dragon Ball Super episode 54 On planet Babari, Zamasu and Gowasu continued observing the natives fighting each other. Zamasu feeled disgusted at how they live without any orders, making the intelligence the gods have given them useless. A Babarian suddenly intended to strike Zamasu, who effortlessly killed him in retaliation. The two gods return to the Kaiōshin Realm, where Gowasu has Zamasu give back his Potara earrings, and criticizes his actions.Dragon Ball Super episode 55 At some point after, Zamasu found Gowasu watching the footage from the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition on "GodTube." While Gowasu joked about becoming a "GodTuber," Zamasu was surprised to see Gokū fighting in this tournament, who obtained the godly ki. Furthurmore, Zamasu noticed the strange objects floating in the sky above the tournament arena, which Gowasu explains that these are the Super Dragon Balls, much to his curiosity. Sometime later, the Kaiōshin apprentice arrived on Zunō's planet and demanded the all-knowing entity to explain everything about the Super Dragon Balls.Dragon Ball Super episode 57 After receiving the same explanation of the Super Dragon Balls, Zamasu quickly asked about how to use them, but was a bit annoyed to learn that he needed to make a cheesy pun to summon the dragon. Zamasu next asked about the location of all Super Dragon Balls, which Zunō at first refused to answer any further questions, the former Kaiō physically threatened him. The enforced Zunō explained that they were used just a little while ago and so could not be used again for a period of time equivalent to the lifespan of a cockroach — roughly one year. Zamasu repeated his demand, and also asks everything about Son Gokū.Dragon Ball Super episode 58 Zamasu later returned to the 10th Universe's Kaiōshin Realm and prepared tea for his master, only to discover Beerus and co. there with him. Zamasu first greeted them and wondered what they were doing there, them asked them about the mysterious Time Ring-wearing person. He became more suspicious, but agree to a rematch with Gokū, however, was delayed to Beerus' afternoon nap.Dragon Ball Super episode 59 After the visitors left, Gowasu urged Zamasu to enjoy some , which Whis brought to as an excuse. Zamasu, however, politely declined and said that he now agreed with his master about the balance between the good and the evil things. He, then, circled around before standing behind Gowasu, suddenly formed his hand into an energy blade and cut his master down. However, his action was spied on by Gokū and co., leading Whis managed to reverse time back to the moment before the attack. Zamasu tried to kill his master, but he found his hand covered in a cat-themed mitten, which nullified his attack. Gokū and co. reappeared, explained why Zamasu tried to kill his master, much to Zamasu's shock about his entire plan simply spoiled out easily. Gokū said they saw Zamasu's plan in action in the future, which Zamasu was happy to hear his wish could come real. Zamasu then attacked Gokū in attempt to escape, but the Hakaishin intervened and promptly annihilates the Kaiōshin apprentice in a single blow. In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline Much like his other counterparts, under Gowasu's training, Zamasu developed disgusted to mortals. He meets his alternate self, Gokū Black, when the latter came to the future and killed his master. Knowing Zamasu also wanted to do this, Black anointed him a Kaiōshin, and asked for his assistance with the Zero Mortals Plan. Zamasu accepted the partnership, and the two teamed up in the name of their justice. The two later collected the Super Dragon Balls to wish the future Zamasu immortal and used the Time Ring to jump forward one year in the future and had the balls destroyed themselves so that they could never be restored. Prior to arriving on Earth, the two had killed countless mortals as well as gods, and made Earth, and the Earthlings, their latest target.Dragon Ball Super episode 61 Zamasu and Black would fight on several occasions againts the Future Saviors, who were trying to stop their Zero Mortals Plan. Alternative Present Timeline In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) Zamasu was seen wrapping up a sparring match with Kibito in 10th Universe's Kaiōshin Realm. As the 7th Universe's Kaiōshin explained that they indeed defeated Majin Bū with the help of Son Gokū and his friends, Zamasu felt astonished to hear of those mortals could achieve the power of gods, and show his attitude of protecting the order of their respective universes.Dragon Ball Super chapter 16 After the Kaiōshin and Kibito departed, Gowasu peeked in on the planet Babari, where the sentient race had developed but remained violent, which Zamasu suggested to exterminate all now; Gowasu was shocked by that speech, however, got an idea along with him to check in on that race 1,000 years in the future. Video Games Zamasu is playable in the following video games: Trivia *Zamasu's name likely comes from zamasu (ざます), which means "to be", shares with Gowasu the same name pun scheme. *The stance Zamasu took during his battle with Gokū was highly reminiscent of both and . * In Dragon Ball Fusions, ''Zamasu is stated to have a "pure heart", as it is one of the character perks he possesses. This is reinforced in the series itself, with Zamasu himself truly believing his actions to be just and righteous (therefore lacking traditional evil intent), and Gowasu himself noting the flavor of Zamasu's tea stems from his pure heart. Quotes Quotes References Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Deities Category:People of the Cosmos Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Kaiō Category:North Kaiō Category:Villains